


Playing Dress Up

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, old fic is old, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Simon dresses up in an unusual outfit, which gets Mal all kinds of riled up.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 6
Collections: Porn Battle II (The Rematch)





	1. Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in June 2006 for the Porn Battle 2: Rematch on livejournal for the prompt "Mal/Simon, cowboy hat". Unbeta'd.
> 
> Translations in mouse over and at the end.

* * *

**Playing Dress Up**

"What in gorramn hell are you wearing?" Mal asked in astonishment, dropping into the bunk he shared with Simon.

Simon turned away from the mirror where he'd been making some final adjustments. "I thought I'd expand my wardrobe. What do you think?"

Mal scanned his lover's body, from the tip of the pointed-toe boots he was wearing, over the leather chaps surrounding his thighs, up the plaid shirt with a string tie around his throat, coming to rest on the cowboy hat tilted back on his head. "You look ridiculous, _liànrén_."

"Do you really think so?" The pout on Simon's lips was belied by the twinkle in his eyes.

"I do. Whatever possessed you to spend hard-earned coin on somethin' so preposterous?"

Simon swaggered across the room. "I just wanted to make you happy." He slung his arms around Mal's neck, bringing him down for a wet kiss.

"Only thing's gonna make me happy 'bout this outfit is gettin' you out of it." Mal placed his hands on Simon's hips.

"That is the general idea." Simon's voice was husky with lust as he pulled Mal back down for another kiss, groaning when Mal jerked him forward, grinding their erections together.

"That so?" Mal growled. Simon nodded helplessly as Mal swung them around, pushing him against the bulkhead as his hands busily undid the tie then ripped the shirt open, the sound of popping snaps echoing in the room.

As Mal shoved the shirt off Simon's shoulders, trapping his arms, and set about nibbling, sucking, and biting his neck and chest, Simon struggled with the shirt, trying to free his hands. Succeeding at last, he undid Mal's suspenders and opened the fastenings on his pants, finally freeing Mal's cock from its confines. He stroked lightly up and down the shaft a time or two before Mal batted his hand away.

By this time Mal had managed to unbuckle the chaps from around Simon's legs and hips. "Tell me you got lube handy, 'cause I think those boots are gonna be problematic, and I ain't sure we got time to get 'em off," Mal murmured against Simon's throat, his hands busy at the waist of Simon's pants.

"Already taken care of," Simon panted, shivering slightly as his pants fell to his knees.

"Yeah?" Mal whispered as he pulled Simon in for another frantic kiss.

"Yesss," Simon moaned as one of Mal's hands slipped down to his ass, a finger testing his opening to find that he had, indeed, prepared himself.

"Been plannin' this long, _liànrén_?" Mal smirked.

"Ever since I saw the hat," Simon grinned back. Somehow the hat had managed to remain on his head. He plucked it off and plopped it on Mal's head, turning to face the bulkhead. Thrusting his ass towards Mal, he looked back over his shoulder and leered, "Ride me, cowboy."

Mal laughed and, leaning over to kiss Simon passionately, gripped his hips and slowly pushed into him. Simon may have used lube, but he hadn't, and he didn't want to hurt him. Once inside, though, he realized that Simon had been liberal with the lube, and there was no need to go slow. _Tiān jiàng héng cái_! Pulling back until he was almost out, he thrust back in and began to set a steady rhythm, one that, before long, had them both sweating and panting. The only sounds in the room the grunts and moans they made as they rocked against each other, pushing closer and closer to completion.

Soon, Simon was begging for release. "Please, Mal! _Tiān a_! I need more!"

Letting go of Simon's hip with one hand, Mal reached around and grasped Simon's cock, pulling and twisting it the way he knew Simon liked. "C'mon, _xīn ài_! That's it! Come for me!"

Simon arched up and back into Mal as he came with a guttural moan, his body spasming uncontrollably. Mal wrapped an arm around Simon's chest, thrusting deeply into him as he climaxed, once more devouring Simon's mouth.

After they had caught their breath, finished undressing, and were lying on the bed, leisurely caressing each other, Simon asked, "Still think it was a waste of hard-earned coin for me to buy the outfit?"

"Maybe not, _liànrén_. Nothin' else, you could wear it as a disguise next time we pull a heist. Course, it'd have t'be somewhere's they don't know that real cowboys don't look like city boys playin' dress-up." Mal swooped in to stop any comments Simon might see fit to make with a kiss, still wearing the cowboy hat.

* * *

_liànrén_ = lover  
 _Tiān jiàng héng cái_ = praise God  
 _Tiān a_ = Oh, god  
 _xīn ài_ = beloved


	2. Playing Dress Up - Expanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, expanded version of the previous chapter. Now including more descriptions, thoughts, motivations, conversations and aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version wouldn't fit in the comment box, so was posted in the livejournal community theprettyfits. Also unbeta'd.
> 
> Translations in mouse over and at the end.

* * *

**Playing Dress Up - Expanded**

"What in gorramn hell are you wearing?" Mal asked in astonishment, dropping into the bunk he shared with Simon.

Simon turned away from the mirror where he'd been making some final adjustments. "I thought I'd expand my wardrobe. What do you think?"

Mal scanned his lover's body, from the tip of the pointed-toe, high-heeled boots with attached spurs he was wearing, over the fringed leather chaps surrounding his lean thighs and lasso _Lasso? Hmm…_ belted on his hips, up the red and black plaid shirt partially hidden by an unbuttoned leather vest, across the bandana _That'd make a good gag_ around his throat, coming to rest on the cowboy hat tilted back on his head. "You look ridiculous, _liànrén_."

"Do you really think so?" The pout on Simon's lips was belied by the twinkle in his eyes.

"I do. Whatever possessed you to spend hard-earned coin on somethin' so preposterous?"

Simon swaggered across the room. He'd been practicing ever since returning from town so that he wouldn't trip in the unfamiliar footwear. "I just wanted to make you happy." He slung his arms around Mal's neck, bringing him down for a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Only thing's gonna make me happy 'bout this outfit is gettin' you out of it." Mal placed his hands on Simon's hips.

"That was the general idea." Simon's voice was husky with lust as he pulled Mal back down for another kiss, groaning when Mal jerked him forward, grinding their erections together.

"That so?" Mal growled. Simon nodded helplessly as Mal swung them around, pushing him against the bulkhead as his hands busily undid the bandana then ripped the shirt open, the sound of popping snaps echoing in the room. _Hmm…No buttons to search for later. Kinda like that._

As Mal shoved the shirt off Simon's shoulders, trapping his arms, and set about nibbling, sucking, and biting his neck and chest, Simon struggled with the shirt, trying to free his hands. Succeeding at last, he undid Mal's suspenders and opened the fastenings on his pants, finally freeing Mal's cock from its confines. He stroked lightly up and down the shaft a time or two before Mal batted his hand away.

By this time Mal had managed to unbuckle the chaps from around Simon's legs and hips, loosing the lasso to fall to the floor. "Tell me you got lube handy, 'cause I think those boots are gonna be problematic, and I ain't sure we got time to get 'em off," Mal murmured against Simon's throat as his hands were busy at the fly of Simon's pants, stroking his cock even as he lowered the zipper and popped the snap. _No underwear. Now there's a surprise a body could get used to._

"Already taken care of," Simon panted, shivering slightly as his pants fell to his knees.

"Yeah?" Mal whispered as he pulled Simon in for another frantic kiss.

"Yesss," Simon moaned as one of Mal's hands slipped down to his ass, a finger testing his opening to find that he had, indeed, prepared himself.

"Been plannin' this long, _liànrén_?" Mal smirked.

"Ever since I saw the hat," Simon grinned back. Somehow the hat had managed to remain on his head. He plucked it off and plopped it on Mal's head, turning to face the bulkhead. Bracing his hands on the wall and thrusting his ass towards Mal, he looked back over his shoulder and leered, "Ride me, cowboy."

Mal laughed and, leaning over to kiss Simon passionately, gripped his hips and slowly pushed into him. Simon may have used lube, but he hadn't, and he didn't want to hurt him. Once inside, though, he realized that Simon had been liberal with the lube, and there was no need to go slow. _Tiān jiàng héng cái_! Pulling back until he was almost out, he thrust back in and began to set a steady rhythm, one that, before long, had them both sweating and panting. The only sounds in the room the grunts and moans they made as they rocked against each other, pushing closer and closer to completion, skin slapping skin in their frenzy to feel everything and more.

Soon, Simon was begging for release. "Please, Mal! _Tiān a_! I need more!"

Letting go of Simon's hip with one hand, Mal reached around and grasped Simon's cock, pulling and twisting it the way he knew Simon liked. "C'mon, _xīn ài_! That's it! Come for me!"

Simon arched up and back into Mal, wrapping an arm back around his neck for support, as he came with a guttural moan, his body spasming uncontrollably as Mal milked him for every drop. When Simon whimpered, Mal brought his arm up to Simon's chest, offering his come-covered fingers to Simon, who eagerly sucked them into his mouth as Mal continued thrusting deeply into him until he climaxed, biting down on Simon's shoulder to muffle his triumphant shout.

As their breathing slowed, Mal withdrew from Simon, turning him in his arms to kiss him, long and softly, tongues gently gliding against each other, calming him with soothing caresses. "You okay, _xīn ài_? We haven't fucked that fast and hard in a long time." He ran a hand through Simon's hair, damp with sweat, as he gazed into sky-blue eyes.

"Yes, love. I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I just didn't know how to ask." Simon's fingers were busy with the buttons of Mal's shirt, slowly exposing Mal's chest to his wandering fingers and moist tongue. "I hoped the outfit might help, but, I must admit, I didn't expect you to get so riled so quickly." As he talked, he peppered Mal's throat and chest with kisses, pausing now and then for a lick or a nibble.

"Wasn't the outfit got me riled." Mal moaned at Simon's ministrations.

"No?" Simon knelt in front of Mal, glancing up at him as he gently pulled his pants down before looking down to gaze momentarily at Mal's cock. Deciding it was too soon to get another rise out of Mal - besides, he didn't care for the taste of lube - he kissed a spot just above Mal's right hipbone, then proceeded to suck the spot until he heard Mal's grunt of pain. Pulling back to look at the purpling bruise, he smiled in satisfaction, gave it another quick kiss then stood up, coaxing Mal backwards to sit on the bed so he could remove his boots. His own pants seemed to be causing a problem with that, so he reached down and pulled them up, holding them at his waist with one hand until he was able to kneel in front of Mal again and begin working to get his boots off.

"Nah. Still think you looked ridiculous in it. Sorry, _liànrén_." He reached out a hand and rested it against Simon's jaw.

Simon turned his face into Mal's hand, licking quickly at the palm, before turning his attention back to Mal's boots. "That's all right. I know I did." He peeked up at Mal, a definite twinkle in his eyes and smile on his lips as he stripped off Mal's pants, catching his socks as he went down each leg. "But if it wasn't the outfit, what was it?" He stood up and sat on the bed next to Mal.

Mal sank to the floor and began unhooking the spurs from Simon's boots, he had no intention of hurting his hands on them when he pulled the boots off. "Well, t'be honest it was the outfit, or parts of it at least."

"Oh?" Simon wiggled his toes as Mal removed first one boot and then the other.

"Yeah. Had this sudden image of you in nothin' but the chaps and vest, bandana gaggin' that pretty mouth, and the lasso… Well." Mal finished removing Simon's pants and socks then crawled on top of him, forcing him to lie back on the bed, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Oh. Oh, my!" Simon was struck speechless at the image of himself Mal had just described.

"Oh, my, indeed." Mal leaned down to give him a quick, hard kiss then stood to go to the washstand. Rinsing a wash cloth in warm water he tossed it to Simon before performing his own clean up.

Simon wiped himself off silently, thinking about what Mal had said. "So, you're saying you'd like to…"

"Ain't sayin' nothin', _xīn ài_. Just that the fantasy got me riled. That's all." Mal rejoined Simon on the bed, pulling him down to lie next to him.

Simon dropped his wash cloth on the floor as he lay down facing Mal. "I'll think about it," he said softly, not quite meeting Mal's eye, as his hand roamed over Mal's chest and side.

They lay there in quiet contemplation, leisurely caressing each other, neither having the energy for more for the moment. Finally, Simon asked, "So, do you still think it was a waste of hard-earned coin for me to buy the outfit?"

"Maybe not, _liànrén_. Nothin' else, you could wear it as a disguise next time we pull a heist. Course, it'd have t'be somewhere's they don't know that real cowboys don't look like city boys playin' dress-up." Mal swooped in to stop any comments Simon might see fit to make with a kiss, still wearing the cowboy hat.

* * *

liànrén = lover  
Tiān jiàng héng cái = praise God  
Tiān a = Oh, god  
xīn ài = beloved


End file.
